


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach House, Beaches, Bottom Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho-centric, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Protective Ateez, Protective Choi San, Protective Kim Hongjoong, Protective Park Seonghwa, Soft Choi Jongho, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Jongho, Walks On The Beach, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**10:15 AM**

"Jongho,can you handle the next batch of customers for me?"

Jongho nodded to Hongjoong and grabbed a tray."Sure thing hyung."He said."I can handle it don't worry."Hongjoong nodded back to him before walking back into the kitchen. _I guess it's all up to me now then._ Jongho thought to himself.


End file.
